


Like looking in a mirror

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Cimorelli (Band), Descendants (2015), Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: That one night. That one night when he was with his castmates from Descendants. When they meet, some hilarity ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are fan of both Cimorelli and Cameron Boyce, this might come as a "Ah, I see" kind of deal for you guys, so here's a fic that says "What if they meet and then realize one looks like the other but are not related at all?"
> 
> This is the time they meet at one of their concerts. (As this is a fic, do note neither crossed paths yet even until the girls moved to Nashville.) Consider this fic set during their tour in LA.

_Cameron's POV_

 

To be fair I never was a fan of Cimorelli. To add, I never even bothered to even know who they are or even be invested in their songs, considering I'm also busy recently (And by that, as in most of the time). As we recently wrapped up shooting Descendants, Everyone was all hugs and cheers. Well same for me, but I'm glad we're done with the movie. I also soon heard I would have to come back as Luke for BUNK'D. So after shooting I was ready to head home and get some shut eye, but today had to be the day I can't just do anytime yet.

It was Dove who had to break it for me.

"Hey Cameron, want to join me, Sofia and Booboo for tonight?"

"Um why'd you ask?"

"Well we decided we'd have a bit more fun before we all go our own ways the day after. You know, I'll soon have to come back to shooting Liv and Maddie, and I have no idea where the other two will go, so I wondered if we can all go somewhere tonight?"

"Look Dove, I was going to head home to get some rest anyway, but I can't refuse that offer. I'll go with you guys, maybe it'll help me unwind too."

"Thanks Cameron! Well we better get moving. I don't want to miss this chance to check out this all sister girl group performing today."

"Wait what- all sister girl group?"

"Cimorelli!"

"Are you kidding? I never heard of them before!"

"Well come on! We're going to be late! At last text Sofia and Booboo are already on their way. Mitchell is joining too."

"Well I hope they're good anyway. I just need time to think."

"Ok then Cameron." then a few seconds she was like "Done, come on!" Then she took my hand and pulled me running. Wow. Was she really that excited?!

 

_Dani's POV_

 

It's been a long time since me and my sisters got back to LA. the big reason was we are now doing a tour throughout the US because we are now doing our first album, Up At Night. The other reason? We just miss the place and everyone we left behind when we had to move to Nashville to make a great start. But at least we're back where it all began. But to perform again here is a big blessing since it was that long since we got back since the move.

As me and my sisters were doing a sound check, my big sis Christina came up to me with something in her mind.

"Dani, you ok there?"

"Yeah sis. It's been a while since we got back here... i just miss it, that's all."

"To be fair we're only here for a couple to days then we have to keep moving because the tour is one way to give our fans something to enjoy. I mean they miss us too, but to actually let them know we have our first album coming soon? Well that's one fun way to enjoy this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. but we're here today to give them what they came for. Anyway, let's get it done. Everyone who bought the tickets for it will come soon, like a few hours from now."

"Yeah I guess so. but come to think of it... I'm glad we're doing this tour. It's really fun if you asked me. But I just need a little time away, at least for like half an hour."

"Why would you wish to be alone for awhile? You know we only have a few hours before the concert starts. Just looking out for you."

"I know sis. Sometimes a little air would help, you know?"

"Ok fine. Be back soon. I'll call you when it's time to start."

"Thanks sis. I'll get back soon, and don't worry, I'll be fine."

Christina then hugged me and said, "I know you will Dani. I'll meet you up in a few minutes." After that I left the stage and went out for awhile, knowing I would have to be back soon, because it'll be a bit awkward if I kept them waiting. And yes, I know it's not really cool if you were singing with your sisters and one of them didn't show up... that'll be awkward!

 

_Cameron's POV_

 

So we made it to the venue where this "Cimorelli" would perform. Of course Sofia and BooBoo were there now and there were some "Glad you made it", "What took you so long?", and all that stuff. But to be fair I'm kinda a bit not feeling it tonight...

Sofia asked me, "What's with the mood, Cameron? It's like you're not feeling ok here."

"Nah, I'm OK. I mean do we really have to wait this long?"

"Didn't expect you guys to be here!"

Of course, that was Mitchell. To be fair it was Dove who brought him in to this one, and as they say, the more the merrier. Except I just wanted to get some shuteye, so I blame Dove for prolonging my bedtime.

"Hey Cameron!"

"Oh hey Mitch. I know you'll make it. Dove will not be pleased if you skipped out. I was going to skip out but Dove really wanted us all to go."

"Let me guess- you want to spend the remainder of your day in bed? Come on man, you only live once! Enjoy in the now!"

"I know i know, but yeah. I get it."

BooBoo said, "Well I'm excited! Never heard of them before, so we might as well thank Dove for this chance."

Dove then said, "You're welcome BooBoo. We might all go our separate ways after the last shooting and so this one's our final time together... that is, until they bring us all back for Descendants 2, if they do so."

Sofia said, "Yup, but I'm glad we're all here tonight for this one."

I finally huffed in annoyance. I then spoke out, "Well I'll just spend a bit of time alone, if you may?"

"Why so Cameron? You know we only have an hour to wait for the show to start!"

"I know Sofia, but I just need some air outside, for awhile. Now if I may be excused?"

Dove then said, "OK Cameron. We'll call you a few minutes before the show starts. Better bring your ticket with you if you have to come back in."

"Yeah I have it. I'll be right back."

After that I finally decided to leave the place for awhile in hopes I get my mind straight.

 

_Dani's POV_

So now I'm out of the place, I decided to go get some Starbucks. I know it's not a good idea to drink cold drinks before your sing, as it's not really the best thing to do before a performance. But to be fair I just needed a little something to keep my mind on a OK level before the concert.

I was on my way but while I reached for my phone my purse fell down, but luckily someone caught it. Thank goodness for boys like you, whoever you are,m that was until...

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you- wait a minute..."

"Um are you OK?"

"That's odd..."

"Um miss?"

It took me a long time to finally realize that I've been looking at someone who looks like me, but with freckles... AND HOW!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Um miss, why did you just scream at my face?"

"You... you... YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

"And you... you look like me, but with little to no freckles!"

"It's like looking at a mirror... except it's a guy version of me!"

"I was about to say the same thing... but as a girl version of me!"

After that awkward pause, Silence was finally broken when that guy finally spoke.

"OK, I'm Cameron Boyce."

"Danielle Cimorelli. But you can call me Dani."

"Oh! Nice to meet you."

"Same here!"

Boy this would be a long night.


End file.
